Trey Tao? Len Racer?
by A.K.A Shaman King
Summary: Trey and Len's arguing has finally hurt someone, Yoh. So to settle their differences, they decide to switch places! But is this a good idea? Especially when Zeke takes this oppertunity to have a little fun with their entire challenge...
1. Judged without knowledge

Trey Tao-Len Racer Part One: Judged without knowledge 

"Are you feeling okay dude?" Trey asked as he and the rest of the gang sat at Yoh's bedside.

Yoh nodded his head slightly and became rather motionless other than blinking. Trey felt terrible. It was his fault that Yoh had broken his collarbone and was lying in bed, he was just glad that Faust had been on the scene to help. He would never forgive himself, his anger towards Len for calling him a weak knuckle-head had drove him crazy, Yoh had tried to help by talking to Trey but it didn't work and now Yoh was had been injured. Len was standing at the door, his arms folded and his eyes closed with an impatient scowl on his face.

"Could we hurry this up? We can't stay with Yoh night and day you know" Len asked irritated.

Trey couldn't take Len's attitude anymore.

"I'm so sick of you always being so horrible about everything! You've never said you like anyone, you're never happy, I'm beginning to think you haven't changed at all since we first met!" he shouted angrily.

Len couldn't believe what he was hearing, how dare Trey accuse him of being like that!

"Excuse me? I can't believe you! How dare you judge me like that! Because you should know, I do like people" Len shouted back.

"Well you could've fooled me!" Trey shouted.

"For your information, I do like you and Yoh! Okay!" Len said through tears "I don't know why you see me as such a monster!"

Len ran out of the building and Trey watched him leave. Now he felt even worse. He'd injured a friend and made Len cry, and Len didn't let anything get to him unless it was really bad.

Later, after they all went back home, Rio found Len at the window and went over. Small tears dripped down his face.

"Oh, don't be so sad my friend, I'm sure Trey was just upset about Yoh" Rio said gently.

Len turned away. Rio was worried about Len, so was everyone else. Trey came in and saw Len, he felt bad about hurting his feelings.

"Listen Len, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just, I was upset, I hope you'll forgive me" he said quietly.

"I didn't think someone like you would apologise to a horrible monster like me" Len said upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't hate me, I didn't even know you liked me" Trey said a bit happier.

"Just because I'm not entirely nice to you all the time doesn't mean I hate you, and just this once I'll forgive you" Len said starting to sound like himself again "You don't exactly know how hard it is to go through a day as me"

"You kidding? Compared to my life you're living a dream!" Trey exclaimed.

"Well, we might as well settle this discussion with a challenge" Len said with a smirk on his face "You go through a day as me and I'll go through a day as you"

Trey had a huge grin on his face.

"Hmm, Trey Tao, quite catchy" he joked "And Len Racer, sounds like a car or something!"

Len smiled back and so did everyone else in the room, this was going to be interesting!


	2. The Challenge Begins!

Part Two: The Challenge begins

"Hey, lazy bones, wake up!" Pilika shouted in Len's ear in the morning.

Len turned away from her and fell asleep again. She shouted again and again.

"For god sakes Len just go with her already" Rio mumbled.

Len sleepily sat up and went away to get ready.

He came out while he was brushing his teeth fully dressed and had bags under his eyes.

"Len _Racer_ if you're being my brother for a couple of days then you have to _dress _like my brother as well!" Pilika said handing him one of Trey's outfits "Me and Jun decided that if you two were going to be each other then you should dress like each other!"

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say I had to _dress _in that huge jacket? And I will not wear those shorts, I will not have Rio calling me 'short-pants' again" Len said sternly.

But Pilika insisted and eventually Len just put the clothes on so as he wouldn't have to listen to his 'sister' moan at him.

The same was happening to Trey, he wasn't happy about it either.

"Man! This shirt is like way to tight! And I think these pants are riding up on me!" he complained.

Jun couldn't care less, she made Trey do the exact same routine as Len. Eat breakfast, train hard…then he could do whatever.

Things were not going good for Len, Pilika made him do what Trey did, and Pilika followed the same type of training as Anna.

"I refuse to go through with this any longer!" Len protested.

"Bad idea Len!" Yoh panted "If you get Pilika fired up…you get Anna fired up. And that means more training for the both of us!"

Overhead, Zeke was watching them. Although they didn't see him, they knew something would go wrong.

"So, the challenge is over tomorrow?" Zeke asked himself "No, I don't think so"

"Huh?" Opacho said confused "What do you mean Master Zeke?"

"Oh nothing," Zeke replied with a sinister smile "But let's just say that when Len and Horohoro wake up tomorrow morning, they won't be feeling quite like themselves!"


	3. A mile or two in your shoes!

Part Three: A mile or two in your shoes!

Trey couldn't believe it, the King of Spirits was becoming his guardian ghost! He was Shaman King! He could hear hoards of roaring fans behind him and he was on his way to finally saving the mihnusians! Then suddenly…

"Wake up brother!"

Trey sat up and looked at who was calling him. Jun? That didn't seem right! The challenge was over last night.

"Jun what are you…" he paused.

Why did he sound like Len? Maybe the challenge had gone to his head. He decided to wake up Len and see if he was feeling okay. But when he scanned the room he came across his own body! He began to get worried and felt his head…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he shouted.

"Why Len whatever is the matter?" Jun asked.

"I'm not Len! I'm Trey!" he shouted.

Jun looked confused and suggested to him that he took the day off as it might be better for him considering his current condition. Then they looked over at Trey's body. He was waking up. Trey ran over and shook him.

"Dude! Dude! Something way freaky has happened!" he shouted.

"Oh what is…" Len paused.

He realised he sounded like Trey and his face went red and his eyes widened.

Then he decided to throw a tantrum…

"No no no no no no! I can't be Trey! I just can't! I want my body back! Ah! You give me back my body this instant!" he shouted grabbing Trey.

"Trust me, I would if I could!"

Everyone had woke up and was looking at them having a fit. They were all totally weirded out!

"I think that they've both finally cracked…" Rio said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Outside, Zeke was watching them. He laughed to himself and watched as they freaked out. He couldn't wait to see what would happen.

Later on, things had calmed down, slightly. Len 'Racer' and Trey 'Tao' were still freaked out but the tantrums had past. Everyone still thought they'd went crazy, but Len was determined to get back into his own body, Trey was just freaked out.

"We have to find a way out of this" Len 'Racer' said.

"At least these pants aren't riding up anymore, but man, I feel totally energy zapped, do you ever eat?" Trey 'Tao' asked.

"Well of course I do, but I don't eat as much junk as you" Len snapped.

Trey stuck his tongue out at his body. Len ignored him. They felt very uncomfortable in each others bodies. Yoh had decided to join them.

"Yoh? What's up dude?"

"Man you sound weird Trey!" Yoh joked.

"What? You believe us?" Len asked surprised.

"Totally! I mean, how else do you explain Len eating tons of junk and Trey working out willingly?" Yoh asked.

Len and Trey looked at each other. Yoh smiled at them and explained how he knew.

"Besides, I saw Zeke's cronies hanging about yesterday night and today so I thought something was up! I guess I was right!" he said "But if you guys have any hope of returning, we're gonna have to find Zeke!"


	4. Truth Revealed

Part 4: Truth Revealed

"Eh, Yoh? I know you're not exactly stupid but…how did you…what I'm trying to say is…" Trey Tao said unsurely.

"I think what Trey is trying to point out is that we really don't see how someone of your personality and intellectual status could figure out something so complicated" Len Racer snapped.

Yoh just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, you guys are right! But still, who wants their own body back?" he joked.

Trey desperately shot his hand up and waved it everywhere. Yoh smiled at him while he looked at Trey's real body. Len was just sitting there mumbling to himself.

"And where do you think you three are off to?" Rio asked "Anna, Pilika and Jun will kill you's if you leave"

They looked at each other. They'd forgot about their training! But Yoh explained to Rio they had some very important business to take care off. Rio said he'd cover for them as long as he could. He didn't exactly have the easiest task in the world!

"Good luck buddy!" Yoh and Trey Tao said cheerfully.

"You're going to need it" Len Racer muttered.

"For the flippin' last time you gel head! Where is Yoh?" Anna shouted at Rio a couple of hours later.

"Out, uh…and about?" Rio replied nervously.

He wasn't sure he could keep it up much longer! Especially considering Anna was nearly giving his head a shave!

"Man, Zeke picks up on things fast!" Yoh exclaimed as they reached the abandoned campsite.

"Where could he off to?" Len asked.

Yoh looked down, it was a piece of paper was lying on the ground. _Tell your friends it's permanent after 24 hours, have fun…signed Zeke._

"Eh guys? We have exactly eh, 10 hours to find Zeke, fight him and force him to change you guys back!" Yoh said.

Len and Trey's jaws dropped. They began to frantically search for tracks but there were none.

"Come on dude! You're his brother! Where would you go?" Trey cried.

"Hmm, I'd be at a burger bar!" Yoh smiled.

"Well that idea obviously wasn't going to work half-wit" Len muttered.

Len took the Kwan-do out of his body's pocket. He snapped the parts in place and tried to get Bason into it. Bason explained although he wanted to. He could only work for the body in which he was paired with. Len complained about having a mihnusian as a guardian, which got Trey mad and ended up in a fight. Yoh broke it up and Len found a lead to where Zeke was. They headed in the direction for several hours till they reached the most horrific place to battle Zeke. The tunnel of Tartarus…


End file.
